In the rotation device with high rotary speed, since the center of gravity is uneasily to be controlled to be at the center of the rotary axis. Therefore, the eccentricity will induce vibration as the rotary speed is high. Such vibration will deteriorate the performance of the device, reduce lifetime, destroy the structure and induce noise so as to cause some troubles to the users. Therefore, a vibration balance device is designed, in that a rotation device is added to the rotary body. As the rotation device rotates, the roller can roll to a balance position for balancing the eccentricity so as to reduce the vibration. While the surface friction, material and precise of the rotation device all affect the balance of the roller.
The prior art vibration balance device mainly includes rollers (for balancing eccentricity), roller carrier (carrying the roller and provides a predetermined operation direction). The surfaces of the rollers and the roller carrier must be very smooth so as to reduce the relative friction. While the material properties (such as hardness), roughness, precise of the roller carrier have a close relation to the balance. In general, in mass production, the roller carrier is made by plastic injection molding or cutting from metal followed by a polishing process. Although the injection molding has a cost, but the hardness and precise in dimensions are worse than those from cutting followed with a polishing process. But the cutting process needs a higher cost and much work time.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel method for manufacturing the roller carrier of a vibration balance device, by which, the defect can be improved.